herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah (Supernatural)
Hannah is an angel appearing in Season 9 and Season 10 of the TV Show Supernatural. She is a loyal follower of Castiel and acts as his second in command. She is portrayed by Erica Carroll. Biography Season 9 Castiel arrives at the location where all the angels are summoned by the Horn of Gabriel, Hannah first appears when she attempts to sneak up on Castiel and kill him. However she fails and begins to beg Castiel for mercy, Castiel tells her he won't hurt her, and asks her what happened. She tells him she heard a sound, which reminded her of Heaven and began to follow, meeting other angels along the way. Once they got to the location, she tells Castiel that they felt safe, until the door slammed shut and an angel—Gadreel, makes the angels an offer to join Metatron and fight, for the chance to return to Heaven. Some joined, but Hannah and her friends refused to believe Gadreel, and so they slaughtered by him with Hannah being the only survivor of her group. Castiel then heals Hannah of her injuries, and hearing about how he stood up to Bartholomew, she asks Castiel if he is going to lead the angels against Metatron. He refuses to be a leader but reassures her that he is going to find Metatron and make him pay, and that the best thing for her and the other angels to do is to stay as far away from him. Later when Castiel uses the Horn of Gabriel, Hannah is one of the first angels seen at his motel door. When Castiel builds an army, Hannah acts as his second-in-command and is shocked by Tessa's accusations that Castiel set up the suicide bomber angels. Hannah forces Dean to disarm himself of an angel sword and is furious when Dean appears to have killed the reaper Tessa (who was one of the bombers) with the First Blade. After Metatron's broadcast revealing Castiel's dwindling stolen grace and offering amnesty if they abandon Castiel. Hannah, her faith in Castiel shaken, asks him to kill Dean for Tessa's death as proof, but when Castiel refuses, Hannah abandons him for Metatron with all of his followers. Castiel and Gadreel try to sneak into Heaven to find and shatter the angel tablet, the source of Metatron's enormous power, Hannah sees through the deception and locks them in Heaven's dungeon. Castiel and Gadreel try to convince her to help them, but she asks why she should since Gadreel only cares about himself and Castiel lied about not a single angel was going to die anymore in the fight. Despite Castiel's assertions that killing Metatron will stop the violence, Hannah is unconvinced until Gadreel kills himself to free Castiel, asserting that protecting humanity is more important than anything else. Hannah is finally convinced and at first tries to aid Castiel in finding the tablet by interrogating another angel until he sends her away. After Castiel breaks the angel tablet and broadcasts Metatron's true intentions over "angel radio," Hannah rushes into Metatron's office with a bunch of other angels and overpowers Metatron, saving and freeing Castiel. Hannah is pleased when Castiel chooses to lock up Metatron rather than killing him and calls Castiel a true leader for it. Castiel informs her he only wishes to be a regular angel and Hannah reminds him that he will soon die unless he replenishes his depleting grace. Season 10 Hannah shows up at Castiel's doorstep asking for his help in finding two rogue angels still on Earth, that have killed another angel. When they are able to locate the angel's camp, and speak with Daniel, who tells them his and Adina's reasoning for wanting to stay on Earth, but Hannah still persists that they must return to Heaven to face the consequences of killing another angel. When Adina arrives and refuses to go with Cas and Hannah, Hannah picks up her angel sword and engages in a fight with Adina. During the fight Adina is able to injure Hannah, and after Castiel kills Daniel to save her, Adina slashes him across the chest and flees. As Cas and Hannah are driving after the confrontation, Hannah continues to insist that Heaven needs order, but Castiel says that the chaos on Earth can produce good things - "art, hope, dreams, love" - which Hannah points out are "human things." After Hannah heals Castiel of his wound suffered at the hands of Adina, Castiel thanks her and tells Hannah she does not need to stick around any longer as she doesn't owe him anything. Hannah tells Cas she knows that, but wants to stay with him and help anyway. After getting a phone call from Sam, where Castiel learns of Dean's demon hood, Hannah and Castiel get back on the road and head to Beulah, North Dakota to meet with Sam. On the road, Castiel falls a sleep behind the wheel, crashing the car, and forcing himself and Hannah to spend the night at the tow truck drivers home. The next day they get back on the road, with Hannah insisting it is better if she drove. As Castiel rests, Hannah decides to take a detour to Heaven, where she meets with Metatron and demands to know if he used all of Castiel's grace in his spell. Metatron tells her there is enough grace left, and he would be willing to give it to her, in exchange for his freedom. Before Hannah can answer, Castiel arrives rebukes the offer, claiming he has made his peace with his fate, and it is his choice. Hannah apologizes to Castiel and leaves the Heaven's prison. Hannah and Castiel become lost while looking for the bunker. Cas's condition is notably worsening, and Hannah even suggests using another rogue angel's grace to keep him alive. However Cas declines on the suggestion. Hannah continued to beg Castiel to care about himself and Hannah briefly grabbed his arm, hinting towards her romantic affection to him, much to her awkwardness, then quietly watched Castiel telling Sam over the phone that killing Dean may be the only option. Later, at a gas station, Castiel made it clear that there couldn't be anything more between them, understand Hannah's developing feelings for him. Inside the gas station Adina attacked them both, even torturing Hannah for causing Daniel's death, until Crowley arrived, killed Adina and fed her grace to Castiel as Hannah watched in horror. Hannah begins experiencing increasing human emotion, developing stronger feelings for Castiel and taking a shower just for the enjoyment of the sensation. Finding another possible rogue angel to track down, Castiel and Hannah prepare to leave their motel when Hannah is confronted by Joe Johnson, the husband of her vessel Caroline Johnson who tracked her through Hannah's use of Caroline's credit cards. Hannah is stunned to see him and when Castiel comes in, tells Joe that "she: was having an affair with Castiel and left Joe for him. To prove this, Hannah kisses Castiel passionately and they leave. At a gas station, Hannah is disturbed by her actions, pretending to have an affair with Castiel to get Joe to leave rather than erasing his memory. While she knows it was the right thing to do, Hannah is confused by why it feels so bad. Castiel tries to comfort Hannah by telling her about how he had to take his own vessel, Jimmy Novak away from his family twice and while its difficult, its necessary as the mission must come first. When Castiel turns around for a moment, Hannah leaves. Castiel finds Hannah on a bridge in a park where she explains that she's done on Earth. Hannah decided to put the humans first again and to start by returning her vessel to her normal life. Hannah explains that in her time on Earth she's felt many human things but has realized that those feelings aren't for angels after feeling what her vessel felt upon seeing her husband. Hannah kisses Castiel on the cheek and then leaves Caroline and returns to Heaven. Following Hannah's wishes, Castiel returns Caroline to her husband and what happened with Hannah and Caroline causes him to look up his own vessel Jimmy on the Internet. Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Angels Category:Right-Hand Category:Lawful Good Category:Female Category:Military Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:Elderly Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Healers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Loyal Category:Horror Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:Self-Aware Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Determinators Category:In Love Category:Related to Villain